Sound attenuation barriers are used internationally to attenuate the transmission of noise from a noisy area, such as a roadway, industrial site or other high noise area. Such barriers are generally used to provide a certain specified degree of attenuation of noise passing from one side of the barrier to the other.
Sound attenuation barriers commonly include support structure anchored to the ground and a series of panels spanning the support structure to provide a continuous barrier along a desired distance. In some instances, such sound attenuation barriers extend for a number of kilometers. Commonly, the panels used in existing sound attenuation barriers are formed of wood, concrete and/or steel. These panels are formed at a remote site, transported to the place where the barrier is to be erected, then affixed relative to the support structure to form the sound attenuation barrier. Steel panels are heavy and expensive and subject to graffiti. Wood panels are subject to burning, are more prone to deterioration and need significant maintenance. Concrete panels are quite heavy and can be prone to cracking or chipping. As sound attenuation barriers may provide an aesthetically appealing appearance, cracking or chipping of the panels may be undesirable and the panel manufacturer may be asked to replace any such damaged panel at its own cost. Concrete panel forming processes may provide only limited flexibility to confer an appealing aesthetic appearance on an external face of the panel.
Another problem encountered in relation to sound attenuation barriers is the potential for vandalism, such as spray painted graffiti. Removal of graffiti from concrete panels can be problematic and expensive. Similarly, where a sound attenuation barrier is adjacent an area that throws up air-born particulate, such as a roadway, airborne pollutants commonly accrete onto the panels over time and need to be cleaned in order maintain an aesthetically pleasing appearance. For some panel materials, it can be hard to clean the pollutants from the panel surfaces.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise,” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or, step, or group of elements, integers, or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer, or step, or group of elements, integers, or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.